


Vocal Training With Manuela

by Damien_Kova



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Manuela holds a vocal training course in her bedchambers, helping Bernadetta, Leonie, Dorothea, and Byleth expand their throats with her cock.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Vocal Training With Manuela

Hearing a quiet knock on the door to her personal quarters, Manuela couldn’t find it in herself to hide the graceful smile that had found its way to her lips a few hours ago. She had four willing and sort of eager participants for her special vocal training course. Two of which had gone through her training a few times already and two more that were brand new and likely didn’t know quite what it entailed.

But that didn’t stop the former opera star from opening the door to her chambers and seeing Leonie, Dorothea, Byleth, and Bernadetta hiding behind the Black Eagle’s new teacher. “Oh, how fortunate! All four of you decided to come by for my training. I couldn’t be any more grateful for this change to teach you all.”

As she stepped out of the way to allow the four women to enter her bedchambers, it made her heart flutter to see Dorothea’s and Byleth’s smiles reach her, both of them having been through her vocal training quite a few times already. But when Bernadetta quickly rushed over to her bed to attempt to hide under it, Manuela smirked and shook her head before closing the door. “Bernadetta, dear, Professor Byleth has already warned me of your shy nature. But this is the perfect chance to overcome it. Even if just a little bit.”  
  
“No. No no no no no. Professor Byleth convinced me to come here with that exact reasoning in mind. If it was anyone else, I wouldn’t have agreed to it!” Bernadetta nearly shouted as she tried to find a place to hide, only to freeze the moment she felt Manuela’s hand on her shoulder, a loud shout of fear leaving her. One that was quickly silenced by Manuela’s hand covering her mouth.   
  
“Not too loudly, dear. We don’t want you to worry anyone who may be passing by. You’re completely safe in here, after all.” The former opera star smiled ever so softly before letting go of the terrified student and sitting down on her bed. “Sit with me. Let me explain just what this vocal training entails.” When Bernadetta sat next to her, Manuela didn’t see a need to hide anything anymore. She swiftly moved the lower portion of her attire to the side to allow all four of the other women in the room to see the thick and hard shaft that rested between her legs.

“The vocal training the four of you will be going through will be attempts to stretch out your throat as much as we can without harming you. The key to a clear voice when singing is to allow your throat to be open and without obstruction, after all.” She brought a hand to Bernadetta’s waist and pulled the girl in close with a grip that didn’t allow her to get away or to slip off of the bed. “And, Bernadetta, I think you should be first. Another step toward getting rid of that shyness of yours.”  
  
“W-What?! Why me?! I haven’t done anything-” Bernadetta’s eyes quickly widened the moment she felt Manuela’s lips press against her own. Something that caused her to fall silent and her mind to spin long enough for her to miss the fact that she easily slipped off of the bed and into the floor between the teacher’s legs, her cock now only inches from her face. When the world around her stopped spinning, a scared whine left her lips. But she found herself unable to pull away as Dorothea had gotten behind her to be a show of support. “D-Dorothea?!”   
  
“Ssshh. It’s okay, Bernie. Manuela isn’t going to hurt you or do anything you’re going to dislike.” The former opera singer smiled as she pressed a gentle kiss against her fellow classmate’s cheek, bringing a hand to the back of her head to slowly and gently guide her. “Even if you prefer to be by yourself and locked in your room, this shyness is something that could use some work to get past.”   
  
Manuela stayed silent as Bernadetta’s lips reluctantly wrap around her shaft. It was clear that the shy girl was still scared of just what might happen to her. That was part of her personality, after all. Or, that’s what the former opera star was told. However, when that soft and wet tongue graced her shaft, it told a far different story. Bernadetta wasn’t the most skilled with her tongue by any means, but the way it danced around Manuela’s shaft had the teacher wondering if she should’ve started holding vocal training courses even sooner.

That thought was only cemented in her mind when Bernadetta made it halfway down her shaft in one slow, steady push before stopping and gagging around the rigid member. It was quite the first attempt, but it seemed to be about as far as the bashful girl was willing to go. Not that Manuela minded too much, it was still a wonderful start to the night since that wet and skillful tongue continued to dance around her shaft, bringing her a sense of pleasure that she had been missing for a while now. “That’s a wonderful start, Bernadetta. Keep it up and see just how far you can make it. Don’t be scared to pull your head back to get a deep breath before trying again.”

Bernadetta did just that, deciding that maybe it’d be best to listen to a professor’s knowledge than be too scared to do anything. She steadily pulled her head back until only the tip of Manuela’s throbbing length remained in her mouth, her tongue still eagerly swirling around it and teasing every inch that it could reach without much strain. But Bernadetta was quick to push her way back down and reach halfway down Manuela’s member once again, gagging once the tip of the shaft attempted to push into her throat.

But that didn’t stop her from keeping her tongue active and moving. Deep down, she knew exactly what was going on here, and was well aware that Dorothea did have a hand in place on the back of her head. But Bernadetta also knew that her classmate wasn’t doing anything to guide her at this point. She was moving all on her own with Manuela’s shaft and her “training” in mind.

Manuela kept herself quiet as she felt her pleasure building to the point where she was getting closer to her orgasm. The feeling of Bernadetta’s tongue somehow skillfully dragging along every inch of her member while all she did was sit in place. It was fantastic being able to feel something like this again after what felt like just a little bit too long. She wasn’t sure when the last time she held a vocal training session was for Dorothea and Byleth, but they were the only two that would participate until tonight.

She couldn’t have been more thankful as she felt the pleasure in her body spike to its peak. A peak that allowed her to almost reach the orgasm she was looking for tonight. But it was a peak that was just too short of being able to give her what she wanted. At least, that’s what she thought until she heard Bernadetta gagging around her member once again, reaching just another inch deeper down her shaft. The feeling of the bashful girl’s lips reaching just a small bit lower combined with the feeling of her throat spasming and convulsing around her shaft was enough to push the former opera star over the edge and into her orgasm.

Of course, Bernadetta didn’t know that until it was too late. Before she realized it, rope after rope of cum flooded into her mouth and her throat. It forced her to cough and gag once again around the thick shaft. But she didn’t fight it as she tried her best to swallow it all down. Once again, she realized that no one was keeping her in place despite a few hands touching her and keeping her from running. But as the thick, potent, and sticky cum rushed into her stomach, she wasn’t sure if she was worried about that anymore.

However, once she finally pulled away from Manuela’s shaft, she felt a few drops of that sticky liquid training out the corners of her mouth. Bernadetta didn’t hesitate to lick her lips and collect what she missed with her fingers, even with four other women watching her do it while the hard cock that just stuffed her mouth full of cum was only an inch or two from her lips. She didn’t say a word as she shifted away from Manuela and over behind Byleth. There wasn’t anything she could find to say that wouldn’t come out as an immediate scream. Something that she didn’t want to do since there was no reason to be scared in this room.

“Alright, who’s next for their vocal training?~” The smile that radiated from Manuela’s lips could only be described as clear beauty at this point to all of the women in the room. None of them spoke up, but Leonie was the first one to move from her spot in the room. “Oh! Leonie!” A quiet giggle left the former opera star as the ginger made her way between her legs. “Do you think you can do better than Bernadetta did?”  
  
“I can. Jeralt may have taught me many things, but this wasn’t one of them. Neither was singing. So, I’ll need to do as good as I possibly can.” Despite the gentle blush that had found its way to her cheeks, Leonie didn’t hesitate to wrap her hand around the base of Manuela’s shaft and her lips around the tip. The taste that immediately hit her tongue was unlike anything she had ever tasted in her life before. Not only could she taste the Bernadetta’s saliva, but she could also taste the salty cum that had filled Bernie’s mouth not even five minutes prior.

It made her shudder in place as she steadily worked her way up and down Manuela’s member. Leonie made it a quarter of the way down that rigid shaft before pulling her way back up and pressing her tongue against the underside of the stiff length. But she quickly pushed back down and made it deeper than her first attempt. But instead of moving until she ended up gagging like Bernadetta did, she made her way back to the tip and took a second to take a quick breath.

Manuela watched just how Leonie moved and couldn’t stop herself from chuckling. “I know Jeralt is a man that must’ve been very loyal to his lover, but are you sure this isn’t something he taught you? If this if your first attempt, you’ve beyond exceeded my expectations.” With one hand resting against the bed and the other threading through those fiery locks, the former opera star allowed a genuine and lustful moan to slip from her lips.

Leonie was better than she had originally given herself credit for. She seemed to know how to go about this far more than Bernadetta did. But maybe she had just spied on Jeralt with his wife in the past. Manuela wasn’t going to bring it up, but it made her giggle to see the young girl’s blush grow slightly darker against her cheeks.

Despite the blush on her cheeks getting even darker, Leonie didn’t stop from moving even deeper down Manuela’s cock. She managed to get about three-quarters of the way down before stopping and gagging around the thick member. Not that she seemed to mind as a victorious grin came to her lips. She quickly pulled her way back to the tip and stroked the portion that her lips couldn’t reach or weren’t currently wrapped around. Her orange eyes fluttered shut as she made her way back down one more time, keeping her hand moving and doing her best to show that she could be the best in the room.

After having just recently cum in Bernadetta’s mouth, filling it with the first load of the night, Manuela knew that she was more sensitive than she should be for a night like this. But she wasn’t about to let it stop her from properly training these young women’s throats. Even if it was just an excuse for her to get a few blowjobs a few times a week. She brought her hand to the back of Leonie’s head and started to slowly guide the girl at a bit of a faster pace than she had already set for herself.

Of course, Manuela didn’t force the young ginger from reaching deeper down her member than she could already go, especially when she only slightly enjoyed the how having a girl’s throat spasm and convulse around her shaft made her feel. But she didn’t hesitate to keep Leonie from pulling off so quickly. Not until she had a chance to fill this young girl’s throat as well. “You’re doing good, Leonie. Don’t think you can stop just yet, though. I’ll let you know when you’re done.”

Leonie nodded her head as she continued to suck the teacher’s cock in front of three other young women, not wanting to stop and unsure if she even should. Though, as she felt the first rope of cum splash against the roof of her mouth, she knew that she was on the right track. She didn’t even bother to stop her movements as Manuela started to cum in her mouth. Leonie continued to bob her head and use her hand to wring out every drop of cum that she could possibly get, understanding from Bernadetta going first that it was the clear sign the training was over.

Having a young girl so eagerly suck her off while she continued to cum was something that Manuela considered to be a rare find. And no matter how rare of a find Leonie was, when the cum stopped flowing from her shaft, she knew that she had to allow Dorothea and Byleth to have their turns or she would never hear the end of it. It made her shudder in place on the bed when Leonie finally pulled herself back so only the tip remained in her mouth.

However, instead of watching the girl swallow it all down, Manuela watched as Leonie popped her lips off the tip of her cock and showed just how much cum she gathered before swallowing it all down in one gulp. “I don’t know just who taught you to do that… But you’ll need to thank them if you can. I certainly want you to come back for more vocal training if you’re up for it.” Before she could pull her eyes off of Leonie and the victorious smile that was on her lips, Manuela felt a very familiar hand caress her thigh.  
  
“Is it my turn now, Manuela?” Dorothea spoke in that same sweetly seductive voice that she always spoke in when she wanted something from someone special to her. And that voice was all it took to make Manuela bend down and place a loving kiss on those soft lips she had applied lipstick to so many times while they worked at the opera house together.

Of course, that kiss was enough to get Manuela back and ready for more ‘vocal training’. She didn’t hesitate to thread her fingers through Dorthea’s hair and pull the young opera singer close to her cock. “Why don’t you show the rest of the class just how well you’ve progressed since you started your training, Dorothea?~” Manuela’s lips curled into a gentle smile as she watched her young friend and co-talent wrap those incredibly soft and slightly wet lips around her shaft.

It was almost heavenly compared to when Bernadetta took her first few inches. But Dorothea had been coming to these ‘training courses’ since Manuela first had the idea. And it made the young student and expert at taking her cock and never telling a soul. Which is exactly why she was so excited and happy when her loving young friend took her cock all the way to the base without a single instruction to do so.

However, the moment Dorothea’s nose scrunched against her pelvis, Manuela heard the same gagging sound that she had heard dozens of times before. It was a sound that she had grown to love, and a feeling she had grown to adore as the young opera singer’s throat sputtered and spasmed around her throbbing shaft. Of course, not a single complaint left Manuela’s lips as she leaned back on the bed and simply enjoyed that was being given to her.

On the other hand, Dorothea kept her eyes open as she took her friend and vocal instructor into her throat and kept her there. It wasn’t about showing the other girls just how good she was at throating Manuela’s cock, but just about being able to throat the woman's cock in the first place. Every time Dorothea had her way and had Manuela’s shaft plugging her throat, she felt her pussy aching and begging to be filled right along with her mouth. And that was a sense of excitement that she had gotten used to since her first vocal lesson. Though, she never acted on it when someone else was in the room with her and Manuela.

Of course, that didn’t stop Dorothea from bobbing her head up and down her friend’s shaft while everyone else watched. Bernadetta and Leonie both had looks of pure shock and awe on their faces while Byleth remained the calmest of all. But that kind of expressionless gaze was expected of the new professor at this point in her teaching career. However, Manuela, on the other hand, wasn’t afraid to let a moan or two slip from her lips as her throbbing and sensitive shaft was throated over and over again.

Manuela stayed vocally happy and excited with Dorothea’s movements as she kept her hands on the back of the young student’s head. “That’s the way, Dorothea. Just like I’ve taught you over the years. Stretch out that throat and take it all the way down…” The joy in the former opera star’s voice was as clear as she was hard, especially once Dorothea made her way back down to her base and took it without any gagging this time around. A quiet squeal of pride left Manuela when she realized that her favorite pupil managed to finally take her all the way down without gagging. Something that hadn’t happened since they started their training back during their stage days.

The faintest of smiles came from Byleth’s lips as well as she watched her second favorite pupil do something that she had been trying to do for the longest time. Just like Dorothea, having Manuela’s length plugging her throat turned her on to no end. But unlike Dorothea, watching someone have their throat plugged by her favorite teacher and coworker sent shivers of bliss and pleasure along her spine. Even if she wasn’t the one sucking Manuela’s cock, it always made her excited and eager to see someone else do it.

Just as she caught Byleth dragging her tongue along her soft lips, Manuela reached her peak once again. Much faster than she had anticipated. But maybe the pride she felt for Dorothea at that moment hid some of her pleasure. Both of her hands grabbed tightly onto the back of the former opera singer’s head and yanked her down to the base of her shaft once again. Unfortunately, once she got there this time, Dorothea gagged on her shaft, diluting some of the pride that she felt but enhancing the pleasure she felt as a result.

Rope after rope of Manuela’s thick and hot seed flooded Dorothea’s throat as she tried her best to keep her mind from spinning with the sudden orgasm. Being forced to take all of her friend’s shaft in one swift move while she was in front of other people caused her mind to be clouded with lust. But the addition of having a torrent of delicious seed coat her tongue and flood down her throat and into her stomach caused Dorothea’s mind to spin as she did her best to swallow down every drop. It didn’t matter to her how bad her pussy ached right then and there, her womb wishing to be filled with Manuela’s spunk instead, as long as she got it all into her stomach.

Which she did just in time to feel Manuela pull her hips back and purposefully pop her cock out past her soft lips. A quiet, tired, and blissful giggle rumbled in Dorothea’s throat. “It’s always so delicious when you cum, Manuela. Maybe you don’t need a man in your life but a woman.” She slowly dragged her tongue along her lips as she watched a gentle but clear blush come to Manuela’s cheeks. “Thanks for the lesson!~”

“I guess that makes it my turn, doesn’t it, Manuela?~” Once again, Byleth dragged her tongue along her lips as she made her way closer to the bed that Manuela was sitting on, not wanting her to get up and move. However, instead of making her way directly to her fellow teacher’s cock, the new professor wrapped her arms around the former star’s neck and pulled her into a loving and appreciative kiss. One that made it clear just how thankful she was to be having these lessons despite not even needing them.

The moment Byleth’s lips pulled away from her own, Manuela couldn’t keep herself from whining loud enough for the others in the room to hear. The sheer affection and joy that she felt in that kiss made her wish that she couldn’t have an entire night alone with Byleth. And it made her jealous that Edelgard was the one that spent most nights alone with the new teacher. Though, she didn’t complain once those soft lips wrapped around her rigid member, taking the first half with ease. “You really are wonderful at this, you know… Do you even need these lessons…?”

The question earned a silent giggle from Byleth as she took the entirety of Manuela’s throbbing member in one swift push. Once she hit the base, the new teacher didn’t gag around the impressive shaft that now fully plugged her throat. Instead, she allowed her eyes to flutter shut while keeping herself in place. Almost as if she wanted to show off to her students just what she could do. Her lips curled into a gentle smile as she stayed in place for just a moment longer, long enough for her hand to reach for her neck and feel the member lodged in her throat.

When her fingers wrapped around her neck, Byleth started to slowly pull her head back and forth along Manuela’s length. She wanted to feel the impressive cock moving in her neck and show the other students just what it truly meant to train your throat. Not that she was able to see their reactions with her eyes closed. But their gasped and jealous whines made it clear just how they felt about it. It certainly helped that Byleth was able to keep her composure even in the worst of situations, so sucking on a cock that she loved the taste of wasn’t enough to break that solid and beautiful composure that she had.

Of course, Manuela couldn’t exactly do the same. Being an opera start, allowing her emotions to flow during a scene or whenever they were generally needed was something she had always done. Moan after sweet and blissful moan spilled from her lips as her fellow teacher took her cock down to the base each and every time she dropped her head back down her shaft. It was incredible to say the very least. Comparing Dorothea to being heavenly in comparison to the other students made Byleth’s skills with her tongue and throat seem downright euphoric. “You really don’t need lessons, do you, Professor? Not that I’m complaining.~”  
  
Manuela bit down on her lower lip once she thought that she was possibly getting too loud and able to be heard outside of her room. But that didn’t last too much longer when Byleth’s nose scrunched against her pelvis and she felt that skilled tongue coil around her length. Not even Dorothea was able to do something like this after all her years of this vocal training. Which made it all the more special when the new teacher started to quickly and eagerly bob her head at a rapid pace.

Byleth kept her eyes closed as she throated Manuela’s cock at a pace that would make a paid street whore feel jealous of her skill. She didn’t need to see her fellow teacher’s face to know that she was enjoying it. Especially once she felt that ever so telling throb of her cock that said her mouth was about to be filled with cum soon enough. But Byleth didn’t bother to stop and extend the training for as long as she could. She didn’t see a reason to.

Instead of fighting the pleasure that she was feeling, Manuela screamed out in pure bliss once Byleth pushed her to her peak. Her fingers gripped tightly onto the bedsheets, nearly ripping through them with her nails, as she came inside of her fellow teacher’s mouth. Rope after rope of her previously pent up seed erupted from her shaft and coated her fellow teacher’s tongue. But she didn’t even get a chance to finish her orgasm before those soft lips and perfect tongue disappeared from around her cock, being replaced with a loving hand and grip.

Byleth immediately started stroking her fellow staff member’s shaft onto her face, getting another rope or two to streak across the bridge of her nose and cover her left eye in the heated spunk. However, before she even swallowed the cum that was in her mouth once that delicious cock finished erupting, she quickly leaned up and stole a kiss from Manuela’s lips. One that, once again, showed just how thankful she was despite not sharing any of the cum she was gifted.

When Byleth pulled away from her lips once again, Manuela had the faintest taste of her cum on her lips. But that taste only lingered long enough for her to be able to watch the new professor open her mouth just to swallow down the cum with her able to see it. Something that made the former opera star shudder on the bed in pure excitement. That was something that she had never seen before. But it was something that made her excited for the next vocal training session that Byleth might be in. “You know, Professor… I might just have to call you in here one night when we’re alone. To see what else you can do with your mouth.”


End file.
